Angry Explosion
& or & |class=Explosive Wave |similar='Final Explosion Hyper Explosive Demon Wave Super Ki Explosion Revenge Death Bomber' }} is a Super Explosive Wave that is Innocent Buu's ultimate attack. Overview Majin Buu crosses his arms on his chest and charges a vibrating pink energy sphere around his body. Then, he looks up and shouts, "Big power!" with a deep voice. Finally, Majin Buu says, "Me mad now!" and unleashes an explosion of pink energy across an incredibly wide range, destroying everything caught in its path. Usage Majin Buu uses this attack during his battle against Majin Vegeta. After the attack, Vegeta emerges on his knees, bleeding heavily with many bruises. Most times after this use, Majin Buu uses the Angry Explosion more like an Exploding Wave rather than a Super Explosive Wave. Majin Buu uses it to blow up entire cities by just lifting his arms and shouting "Buu go bang, bang!". In the anime, Buu also used it to destroy an entire military force that attacked him while he was fighting Gotenks. Video Game Appearances This attack is named Buu Bomb in the ''Butōden'' series, Detonation in Super Dragon Ball Z, and it also appears in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend. It was named Angry Explosion in the ''Budokai'' series, ''Supersonic Warriors'' series, [[Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (series)|''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Raging Blast series]], and Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. In Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle, Angry Explosion activates if Majin Buu's health goes below a certain point, causing the people around him to be engulfed in the explosion. Majin Buu also uses it as his ultimate attack in Dragon Ball: Tap Battle, under the name Buu Explosion. This technique also appears as Majin Buu's Super Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z and as Majin Buu's Ground Ultimate Combo in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden under the name I Hate You!. In Dragon Ball Heroes, the Majin Hero uses the Angry Explosion as part of his team attack with Majin Buu and Mr. Satan: the team attack starts with Mr. Satan missing his Satan Punch, and then the Majin "Hero" and Majin Buu perform the Angry Explosion back to back and simultaneously. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Angry Explosion appears as an Ultimate Skill which can be obtained as a reward from Expert Mission 12: "Attack of the Lone Supersoldier". Interestingly, despite appearing in Xenoverse 2 it cannot be used by Majin Buu in any of his playable skillsets. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Majin Buu uses this attack where it hits all opposing enemies and possesses a rare chance to stun them. Gallery AngryExplosion(UB22).png|Angry Explosion in Ultimate Battle 22 AngryExplosion(SDBZ).png|Majin Buu's Detonation in Super Dragon Ball Z SW288.JPG|Majin Buu's Angry Explosion in Supersonic Warriors 2 Angry Explosion (BT3).png|Majin Buu charging Angry Explosion in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Esplosione Furiosa.png|Majin Buu charges his Angry Explosion in Raging Blast 2 BOZ60.JPG|Majin Buu's I Hate You! explosion in Battle of Z References es:Explosión Enfadada Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Explosive techniques